


Reno does dishes (but not windows)

by LaughingStones



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Exhibitionism, Groping, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno washes Rude's dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reno does dishes (but not windows)

**Author's Note:**

> Rude is not normally this pushy, and Reno this avoidant. Reno is usually the one pestering Rude for sex, but even he has his hang-ups.

Reno is not into extra work, but he does a lot of the dishwashing around here because Rude says he eats most of the food and uses most of the damn dishes in the first place, he'd better fucking wash them. This wouldn't get him very far except that Rude will get that look on his face that reminds Reno the big guy is a lot better at going without sex than Reno is, and no one else is as good at keeping Reno satisfied. Which explains why this morning Reno's hands are buried in dishwater and suds when Rude walks up behind him and gropes his ass. Reno jerks and flicks a glance out the big window over the sink.

"Fuck off!" he says, trying to shove Rude's hand away with his hip. The apartment's on the tenth floor, and the chances of someone looking out an opposite window just now are low enough, but it still feels weirdly exposed and vulnerable to Reno. He can't fend Rude off with his hands full of dishes, and anyone could be watching.

Rude just grins and slides his hand over Reno's ass, fingers slipping into the cleft. Reno shifts his hips, meaning to move away, but Rude's fingers press harder and it feels pretty damn good even through his pants.

"Mm," Rude purrs. "Just bearing down on my fingers. Guess you like that."

"Fuck," Reno mutters and shivers. "Not here, man, get off."

"Not what your body's sayin'. Could just bend you over the sink and fuck you like this," Rude says, and Reno quivers again at the thought, eyes fixed out the window searching for signs of any watcher. Rude fucked him over the hood of the car once when the street wasn't nearly empty, although no one was going to interfere with a couple of Turks in their off time, and Reno was annoyed and twitchy and turned on as fuck, feeling the covert stares like illicit hands on his skin while Rude pounded into him. This isn't like that, he doesn't think. There they were out in the open, inviting strangers' eyes on them, and here they're in Rude's private apartment and no one else is supposed to be able to see. Here a stranger's gaze would be an invasion. Like Rude's hand is, almost, and does that make it hot instead?

Reno gasps as Rude's fingers dig in a little more, and he's just thinking that maybe Rude's right and he doesn't mind the idea as much as he thought when Rude pulls away, grinning, smacks him on the ass and walks off. 

So Reno finishes the fucking dishes, and wonders what he'll say next time.


End file.
